Frères
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Spoilers DH. Être le petit frère d'Albus Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que ça implique réellement ? Témoin du passage du temps, Aberforth veille... Allusions à du Gellert/Albus, Severus/Lily et Minerva/Albus à sens unique, entre autres.


**Titre** : Frères  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Bêta** : Floralege et Elwan (Titus de Mystique)  
**Rating** : PG, voire peut-être PG-13 ?  
**Pairing** : Allusions à du Gellert/Albus, à du Severus/Lily, à du Albus/Minerva à sens unique... et si vous cherchez bien, à plein d'autres pairings que je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même.  
**Genre** : Angst principalement, bien qu'avec quelques touches d'humour, je l'espère.  
**Disclaimer** : Puisque voler ses persos à JKR est aussi méprisable que de piquer la sucette d'un bébé, je me contente de les lui emprunter afin de vous en offrir une version bien personnelle qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !  
**Commentaires** : Cadeau de la St-Valentin pour ma Fumseck préférée ! Je te l'ai dit, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'offrir le point de vue d'Aberforth qui s'était imposé à moi dès que j'ai lu tes prompts... je suis très heureuse que ça t'ait plu au final !  
Je profite de ce post sur FFnet pour t'offrir une version corrigée et améliorée de cette fic. Quelques scènes ont été allongées, deux autres ont carrément été ajoutées, ce qui porte le compte à environ mille mots supplémentaires, uniquement pour toi :P Joyeuse St-Valentin !

**Frères**

L'atmosphère, à la Tête de Sanglier, était comme d'habitude : enfumée et empestant la chèvre, pleine de cris assoiffés, de soupirs empressés, de crépitements malodorants. Au milieu de tout ça, Aberforth restait très calme, répondait aux grognements par des regards sévères, servait les gens à son rythme, sans se presser. Tintements de verre, écoulements liquides dans des gorges sèches, portes qui claquaient, rires gras... L'homme se permit un mince sourire. Il aimait l'ambiance conviviale de sa taverne, il aimait les clients pas toujours nets... il se sentait chez lui.

Un courant d'air froid lui lécha les chevilles. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qui venait d'entrer. Un seul imbécile ouvrait la porte en grand et laissait entrer le vent glacial de l'hiver. Chaque fois. Malgré ses avertissements répétés.

- La porte ! grommela-t-il, dents serrées.

_Tête enflée..._

- J'ai été engagé ! s'exclama Albus, sans prendre garde à ce qu'il marmonnait.

L'exubérance de cet homme à l'enthousiasme de gamin faisait sourire les habitués ; il dégoûtait Aberforth qui se contenta de verser du Whisky Pur Feu dans un verre et le posa devant son frère d'un mouvement sec, furieux.

- Félicitations, dit-il presque ironiquement, d'un ton acerbe.

Le sourire d'Albus pâlit un peu, mais il prit le verre et le leva dans sa direction, en un geste festif. Il en but une gorgée et grimaça. Ses yeux brillaient, mais Aberforth était incapable de deviner ce qui s'y cachait. Il n'en avait pas envie, du reste. Il se détourna.

- Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

- Tu as de l'argent pour payer ? Le loyer n'est pas gratuit !

Si Albus fut déconcerté par cette hostilité manifeste, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Son frère lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il calmement.

- Trois mornilles.

Aberforth entendit tinter les pièces de monnaie sur le comptoir. Il grinça des dents et ne se retourna pas avant d'entendre le raclement de la chaise de son frère. Alors, il s'empara des pièces et jeta une clef à son aîné.

- Monte. Troisième porte à droite. Celle qui grince. Vide le pot de chambre demain avant de partir.

Albus resta là où il était. Le propriétaire de l'auberge miteuse perdit patience.

- Quoi encore ?!

- Tu ne me souhaites pas bonsoir ? demanda doucement son frère.

Aberforth sentit la colère, la honte et la frustration l'envahir. Il réussissait toujours à lui donner l'impression d'être un gamin.

- Bonne nuit ! dit-il d'un ton sec, mordant.

Jamais son regard ne croisa celui de son frère.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

_Une première à Poudlard ! _

_Aucun échec aux BUSES de Métamorphose – Le nouveau professeur fait des merveilles !_

_Albus Dumbledore : Enseignant émérite !_

Aberforth, rageur, jeta la Gazette du Sorcier derrière son épaule. Le tas de feuilles s'éparpilla sur le sol à la couleur indéfinissable ; il ne se soucia pas de le ramasser, puisque son établissement était vide. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Une chèvre curieuse vint frotter sa petite tête cornue contre sa cuisse. Machinalement, il caressa ses flancs pour la rassurer.

_Ariana... _

Les titres de cette feuille de chou dansaient toujours devant ses yeux.

_Pourquoi le monde ne voit-il pas...? _

La porte tinta, le dérangeant dans ses réflexions. Il leva les yeux. Une petite fille se tenait là, l'air égaré. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, mais déjà, elle portait des lunettes carrées, bien trop sévères pour son minois enfantin.

- C'est ici les Trois Balais...? demanda-t-elle d'une voix flûtée.

Aberforth grogna. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- Non, gamine. Les Trois Balais, c'est de l'autre côté du village. Où sont tes parents ?

- Ils avaient dit qu'ils m'attendraient aux Trois Balais...

L'enfant avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Le tenancier passa la main sur son visage. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça...

- Bon, allez, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Viens, je vais t'y emmener.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, à peine avait-il fait trois pas hors de son pub qu'une femme hystérique se jeta sur l'enfant.

- Minerva ! Mais où étais-tu passée ! C'est un endroit très mal famé, tu ne dois pas te promener dans des endroits comme celui-ci ! N'importe quoi aurait pu t'arriver... Oh, merci, merci monsieur ! Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle !

La femme serra les mains du tenancier, les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres exprimèrent un petit sourire de dérision. N'en faisait-elle pas un peu trop ? Visiblement, il n'était rien arrivé à la petite.

- Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? demanda la femme reconnaissante.

- Aberforth, madame. Aberforth Dumbledore, répondit-il, un peu hébété par l'émotivité débordante de la dame.

- Oh !

Dans le visage éperdu, une lueur qu'Abe ne connaissait que trop bien illumina ses traits. En réaction, son sourire se figea, ses yeux se plissèrent. Il attendit la question fatidique, et la femme ne le déçut pas.

- Oh, mais... vous êtes le frère d'Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez les mêmes yeux !

- Je dois retourner au boulot, madame, dit-il d'une voix polie dans laquelle une certaine froideur s'était glissée. Au revoir.

Il se détourna, les poings serrés. Derrière lui, il entendait encore la petite et sa mère.

_- Maman, c'est qui Albus Dumbledore ? _

_- C'est le meilleur professeur du monde, ma chérie ! Et un jour, quand tu iras à Poudlard, tu étudieras avec lui... _

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

La soirée était sombre et pluvieuse, comme l'étaient beaucoup de nuits à cette époque de l'année. Les derniers habitués étaient partis plus tôt que d'habitude, il ne restait plus aux tables que les verres vides. Aberforth rêvassait, juché sur son tabouret, une chèvre vieillissante bêlant par moment, comme si elle voulait le pousser à rejoindre son lit. Mais l'homme sentait au creux de son estomac un noeud dont il ignorait la provenance. Il était inquiet, la nervosité le gardait éveillé et il ne pouvait se résigner à quitter son bar. Il en avait presque la nausée.

_Ariana... Que se passe-t-il...? C'est comme le jour __où Mère est... je ne veux pas penser à ça..._

Au moment où il décida que la bête allait gagner son pari, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre l'aube et que ses draps seraient sûrement plus confortables pour calmer ses angoisses, un feu vert ronfla dans la cheminée. Le tenancier sursauta.

Une jeune fille d'à peine dix-sept ans en sortit. Elle portait des lunettes sévères, l'uniforme de Poudlard et elle avait un minois qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'époussetter la cendre sur sa jupe et s'approcha de lui, terrorisée. Aberforth sentit le noeud dans son estomac prendre plus d'ampleur.

- Monsieur, vous devez venir ! Le professeur Dumbledore est... il a... Il est à l'infirmerie et vous demande !

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Albus, presque au beau milieu de la nuit ! Mais ce que disait la gamine commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit... Albus était blessé... il était à l'infirmerie... il avait combattu Grind...

- Non ! dit soudain Aberforth en posant sa main sur les lèvres de la fille. Ne prononce pas son nom. Pas sous mon toit !

La jeune fille trembla. Le tenancier réalisa qu'il devait paraître plus effrayant encore que d'habitude. Il recula, fit un effort pour reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même. Une sourde colère consumait ses entrailles.

- Alors, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Alors mon frère est allé _le_ combattre. Et il... il l'a... vaincu ?

La gamine hocha la tête.

- Il a failli mourir, mais... il a survécu, et il est revenu ici, blessé... il demande à vous voir, monsieur. Il est tellement brave, il est allé le combattre tout seul, et...!

- Mon frère, brave...? murmura Aberforth, en proie à des émotions contradictoires.

- C'est un héros ! s'exclama la jeune fille, les yeux brillants.

Le regard que lui lança l'homme était désarçonnant. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il crie, mais non. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était calme, bien qu'un peu fatiguée.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui, constata-t-il.

Même dans la semi-obscurité, il vit clairement qu'elle rougissait.

- Tu ne devrais pas le porter aux nues comme ça. Mon frère a fait des choses dans sa vie qui...

Aberforth hocha la tête.

- ... qui ne méritent pas une telle adoration.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. L'homme la fixa. Elle eut l'impression qu'il scrutait son âme.

- Tu sais que mon frère n'aime pas les filles, n'est-ce pas ?

La gamine baissa les yeux.

- Oui, je le sais, répondit-elle d'un souffle. Je... je lui ai demandé si... s'il voulait bien de moi lorsque je quitterais l'école, et... et il m'a dit que... qu'il n'était pas...

Le tenancier hocha la tête à nouveau, lui épargnant de poursuivre ses explications. Une vague de compassion pour cette gamine, si aveuglée par les hauts faits d'Albus, l'envahit. Il sut soudain où il l'avait vue.

- C'est toi qui est venu ici, il y a dix ans, n'est-ce pas, ma petite ? Tu cherchais les Trois Balais. Rappelle-moi ton nom.

- Minerva, dit-elle. Minerva McGonagall.

- Bon. Mène-moi à lui. Allons voir ce qu'il me veut.

Il la suivit vers la cheminée et résista à la tentation de poser sa main sur son épaule.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Il avait l'air... brisé. Son corps longiligne était étendu sous les couvertures blanches qui le faisaient paraître plus maigre, plus blême qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il avait la tête soutenue par un oreiller ; ses cheveux auburn flamboyaient, plus rouges que d'habitude. Rouge sang.

Et son regard était fixé sur le sien.

Oubliant tout de la gamine qui attendait près de lui, intimidée, Aberforth s'approcha lentement de son frère. Il ne voulait pas parler le premier, mais le regard perçant d'Albus le mettait mal à l'aise. Il détourna le sien. Sur une chaise, près du lit, des vêtements déchirés et tachés avaient été soigneusement pliés. Il sourit presque en songeant que jamais son aîné n'avait dérogé à cette règle d'autrefois : toujours, toujours préparer ses vêtements pour le lendemain. Aberforth doutait que l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui ne le laissât jamais remettre ces vieilles nippes.

- Abe, murmura soudain Albus d'une voix chevrotante.

Il croisa à nouveau son regard. Cette fois, il y lut la faiblesse. La faiblesse, la douleur, le chagrin. Trois choses qu'il n'avait pas revues dans ce regard-_là_, pas depuis...

Il s'approcha et posa délicatement les vêtements sur sa table de chevet. Il s'assit. D'elles-mêmes, ses mains s'approchèrent des doigts étrangements délicats qui gisaient sur les draps, jusqu'à les frôler. Pas les saisir, pas tout à fait.

Presque.

- Abe, répéta-t-il.

- Ouais, répondit-il, bourru.

- Abe, tu... tu es là.

Aberforth ne répondit pas. Évidemment qu'il était là. Et voilà que, sans prévenir, des larmes coulaient sur les joues creusées, et il ne pouvait que rester immobile, à le regarder. Stupéfait. Presque terrifié. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre les sanglots désespérés qui déchiraient la poitrine d'Albus, qui tendaient les muscles de son cou, qui l'empêchaient de trouver son souffle. Il ne pouvait que rester là, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs se calment d'eux-même, jusqu'à ce que son aîné retrouve la force tranquille qui le caractérisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin le détester à nouveau. En apparence, du moins.

- Tu l'as vaincu, dit-il.

Albus hocha la tête.

- Mort ?

- Non, murmura-t-il.

- Alors ?

- Nurmengard.

Aberforth, d'un geste hésitant, serra la main de son frère brièvement.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Un rire frêle s'échappa des lèvres d'Albus.

- Pour… pour le plus grand bien, bredouilla-t-il, paupières closes, des larmes perlant au bord des cils.

Il respirait par à-coups, douloureusement, et Aberforth attendit que sa respiration se régularise avant de se lever. L'infirmière, qui devait avoir un sixième sens, prit immédiatement le relais et lui fit avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Près de la porte, figée sur place, se tenait la jeune fille qui n'avait pas osé quitter la pièce. Quel était son nom, déjà… ?

Ah oui. Minerva.

- Il le connaissait, lui chuchota-t-elle, les traits crispés. Il… l'aimait ?

- Allez, viens, éluda l'homme. Il est tard. Tu es à Gryffondor, je crois ? Je te ramène à ta salle commune.

Cette fois, il osa poser sa main sur son épaule.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

- Pourquoi ne vous réconciliez-vous pas ? lui demanda la petite voix dans le tableau. Fais ça pour… pour mon anniversaire ?

- Je ne peux pas, souffla Aberforth, le nez dans son verre.

- Cela fait si longtemps…! Il a besoin de toi. Tu le sais bien, pourtant.

- Albus Dumbledore n'a jamais eu besoin de personne, Ariana !

Il frappa la table de son poing serré et une bourrasque de vent fit trembler les vitres, comme pour ponctuer sa colère. Il regretta aussitôt son éclat. La gamine dans le portrait avait sursauté, l'air terrifiée, et s'était recroquevillée contre un coin du cadre.

- Pardon, répéta-t-il, contrit. Je ne voulais pas crier. Pardon.

La petite, hésitante, revint lentement. Son expression était chagrine.

- Tu as tort, tu sais, dit-elle doucement.

Aberforth ne releva pas, espérant qu'elle ne poursuivrait pas sur le sujet. Mais sa sœur avait toujours été tenace. Son tableau l'était également.

- Il a toujours eu besoin des gens qui étaient près de lui, Abe. Il a eu besoin de papa pour prendre soin de lui, de maman pour prendre soin de moi, de toi pour rester humain… tu te souviens, quand vous vous amusiez à effrayer les chèvres ? Maman vous disputait toujours, mais vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher. Et il a eu besoin de G…

- Je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie, Ariana. Ne me parle pas de lui.

La petite fille garda le silence quelques secondes.

- Il faudra bien que tu acceptes d'entendre parler de lui un jour ou l'autre, Abe.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, grogna-t-il en faisant la moue. Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui en étais amoureux. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai failli laisser toute ma famille en plan pour suivre ce… cette… _blondinette_ dans ses plans de conquête du monde ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai causé ta…

Il ne put se résoudre à terminer cette dernière phrase.

- Et pourtant, tu penses à lui chaque jour, Abe, claironna la petite. Pas une seule journée ne se passe sans que tu maudisses son nom.

- Je maudis son nom, et comment ! Il a pris ta vie et détruit la mienne ! J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de le maudire, de _les_ maudire, lui et Albus !

Ariana, dans son tableau, pencha la tête, comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Le silence étendit ses ailes déployées sur le pub désert. Le tenancier enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je sais que je suis le seul à ressasser le passé et que c'est ridicule, mais… il y a des choses que…

- Tu n'es pas le seul, dit doucement la voix dans le tableau.

Aberforth releva la tête, sourcils froncés. La gamine lui rendit son regard.

- Albus est triste, tu sais, dit-elle. Et un jour, quand tu seras le seul à te souvenir, tu sauras que j'avais raison.

- Mon frère n'est triste que parce que son amant l'a abandonné !

- Il n'est pas aussi triste à cause de Gellert qu'à cause de toi, Aberforth Dumbledore !

Exaspérée par l'entêtement de son frère, elle quitta le tableau, laissant derrière elle un couloir vide. Abe réalisa que d'avoir entendu prononcer le prénom maudit pour la première fois depuis plus de cinquante ans ne l'avait pas blessé aussi profondément que d'entendre la voix d'Ariana l'appeler par son nom complet, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de son vivant.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

- Un quoi ?!

- Un Saule Cogneur, répéta patiemment Albus, une étincelle amusée pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais te trouver un Saule Cogneur adulte, sauvage de surcroît, le déraciner et venir gentiment te le poser sans plus de mal en plein milieu du terrain de l'école où, je te le rappelle, des centaines d'enfants se promèneront chaque jour ?! Tu as perdu l'esprit !

- Oui, on me le dit souvent… Cette journaliste, justement, tu sais ? Celle qui a été engagée récemment à la Gazette… Miss Skeeter, je crois…

Aberforth leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux quelques minutes ?

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Il me faut un Saule Cogneur, Abe. Je te demande si c'est possible. L'école payera.

- L'école ?!

- C'est pour aller sur le terrain, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Albus. Alors ?

- Ouais, ouais… espèce de directeur à la noix… grommela le propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier. Donne-moi deux semaines.

- Combien demandes-tu pour ce service ?

Aberforth jeta un étrange regard à son frère et secoua la tête.

- Laisse.

Albus haussa un sourcil.

- C'est très généreux de ta part.

- File, maintenant, grogna-t-il, bourru. Tu fais fuir les clients.

Son aîné lui sourit et quitta le pub. Aberforth le regarda partir, pensif. Le rire d'une petite fille retentit à l'étage et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Il devait vieillir. Il ramollissait.

- Faites un peu attention, nondidjû ! hurla Aberforth, furieux, alors qu'une branche venait fouetter l'air près de son oreille droite.

Les hommes redressèrent leur baguette et firent lentement descendre l'arbre qui se débattait dans l'énorme trou qu'Albus avait creusé. La sueur brillait sur leur front ; c'était une chaude journée de Septembre. A quelques mètres, des enfants observaient la scène, l'air intéressé. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et une petite fille rousse qui se tenaient par la main n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger. Un peu plus loin, un autre petit garçon aux cheveux châtains faisait semblant de lire, mais jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la scène.

Enfin, les hommes terminèrent leur tâche. Poudlard était désormais doté d'un Saule Cogneur. Aberforth s'approcha de son frère.

- C'est lequel ? demanda-t-il paisiblement.

- Pardon ? dit Albus, étonné.

- Allons, ne me prend pas pour un idiot, je suis capable de réfléchir autant que toi. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas planté cet arbre pour que ça soit joli. Tu l'as installé juste au-dessus du passage secret qui mène à la vieille maison abandonnée à Pré-au-Lard. Comme par hasard, cette maison a été vendue et barricadée la semaine dernière. Tu cherches à protéger quelque chose. Quelqu'un. C'est un élève, n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant, dis-moi lequel de ces petits monstres as-tu pris sous ton aile.

- Ce n'est pas un monstre, répondit son frère doucement. C'est un petit garçon qui veut faire sa scolarité et, en tant qu'enseignant, en tant que directeur, je me dois de faire de mon mieux pour lui donner sa chance, comme aux autres.

- Lui donner sa chance… comme pour Ariana ? dit Aberforth, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Albus se détourna, sans un mot, et traversa la pelouse vers le château. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son frère se sentit légèrement honteux à l'idée de l'avoir blessé.

Le petit garçon châtain avait cessé de lire et suivait le directeur du regard. Dès qu'il eut disparu dans la pénombre du portail, il se leva et le suivit, sans un mot, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil indifférent à Abe.

Même de loin, il vit que les yeux du gamin, ambrés, étaient de l'exacte couleur des cheveux de sa sœur.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

- Whiskey Pur Feu, s'il vous plait, demanda le garçon d'un ton laconique en tendant sa pièce.

Aberforth le jaugea.

- As-tu dix-sept ans ?

- Je les ai eus cet hiver, répondit le gamin d'un ton arrogant.

Mensonge. Mais qui était-il pour faire respecter une loi qu'un enfant était déterminé à rompre ? Il haussa les épaules et prit la pièce. Le garçon lui tendit son verre. Bientôt, l'alcool coula à flots et refléta la lumière sur la table au rythme où le jeunot levait le coude. Le tenancier était fasciné par les cercles concentriques qui glissaient et revenaient, glissaient et revenaient.

- Encore ! dit le jeune homme d'une forte voix.

Aberforth fronça les sourcils. C'est que le petit avait une sacrée descente !

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu bois un peu vite ?

Le gamin lui lança un regard noir. Abe haussa les épaules et le resservit. Tant qu'il pouvait payer…

- Je m'appelle Severus, dit le jeunot au bout de quelques gorgées supplémentaires.

Sa voix était grinçante de dépit. Il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux, qui touchaient le col de sa chemise, étaient gras et poussiéreux, comme s'il ne se souciait pas de son apparence physique. Mais son visage pâle parlait d'un drame intérieur, d'une vulnérabilité que révélait l'alcool… d'un déchirement qu'Aberforth ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir vu trop souvent sur le visage de son frère.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Il s'installa sur son tabouret, face au jeune homme, et posa ses mains jointes contre la table.

- Alors mon gars, quel est son nom ? lança-t-il brusquement.

- Euh, Lily, répondit le garçon, désarçonné, un peu ivre.

- Raconte-moi tout ça.

Et le jeune homme raconta. Comme sa rouquine était belle. Comme il l'aimait. Comme elle faisait partie d'une autre Maison que la sienne, comme il était le souffre-douleur de ses camarades, et la plaisanterie horrible qu'ils venaient de lui faire, alors qu'il avait failli être attaqué par un loup-garou, vous réalisez, monsieur, ils laissent ce monstre en liberté, et… et…

Ses yeux noirs étaient des puits de souffrance innommable qui happaient Aberforth et l'entraînaient dans sa chute. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour résister au pouvoir d'attraction de la douleur du garçon et le laisser parler à sa guise. Lorsque le gamin s'endormit sur la table, alors seulement il se secoua et brandit sa baguette.

_Ariana… son sourire, son rire alors qu'ils nourrissaient les chèvres ensemble… _

- Expecto Patronum !

Il regarda le bouc argenté galoper vers Poudlard, directement sous le nez des derniers promeneurs. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant que sa cheminée ne livre passage au directeur en crachant une bouffée de cendres chaudes.

- Le voilà, dit Aberforth d'un ton neutre. Il est bien bourré.

- Oh, Severus… murmura Albus, chagrin.

Il saisit le bras de l'étudiant qui n'avait plus l'air que d'un enfant et l'aida à se relever. Le petit ne savait plus du tout où il en était et se laissait faire sans protester.

- Merci, dit l'aîné des deux frères. Je vais le ramener à son directeur de maison.

- Albus !

Aberforth, main tendue vers lui, semblait presque… confus.

- Oui ?

- Je… non, rien. Surveille ce gamin. Garde un œil sur lui, il… il est…

Mais puisque le propriétaire du pub semblait incapable de terminer sa phrase, Albus hocha brièvement la tête et s'en fut. Abe se rassit sur son tabouret, pensif. Cet enfant… ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux… tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

- Qu'a-t-il entendu ?

Albus paraissait fatigué, bien plus vieux que ses quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans. Pour la première fois, il avait des cernes violets sous les yeux. Aberforth hocha la tête.

- Pas grand-chose, je t'assure. Seulement les premiers mots. Quelque chose en lien avec un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet.

L'aîné se laissa tomber sur un tabouret en soupirant.

- Il ira tout raconter à son maître, bien sûr… moi qui avais espéré que cette prophétie ne s'accomplisse jamais.

- C'était bien une prophétie, alors ?

- Oui, répondit Albus. Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle dit ?

- Non, répondit Aberforth en essuyant un verre. J'ai pour ligne de conduite de n'en savoir jamais plus que nécessaire. Tu me dis que c'est une prophétie, je te crois. Restons-en là.

Un petit rire retentit à l'étage. Albus blêmit.

- Tu… tu as toujours son portrait… ?

- Je ne m'en débarrasserais pour rien au monde ! grommela Abe.

Il pinça les lèvres, posa le verre sec sur une étagère. Quand il se retourna, il avait l'air décidé.

- Tu veux venir la voir ?

Sa question abrupte déconcerta son frère, il entrevit le vacillement dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Mais lorsqu'il acquiesça, il semblait aussi serein que d'habitude. Abe le mena à l'étage, où le tableau était accroché, bien en vue, au mur près du foyer.

- Albus ! s'écria joyeusement la gamine dès qu'elle le reconnut.

Elle fronça le nez.

- Tu as vieilli, déclara-t-elle en faisant la moue. N'est-ce pas qu'il a vieilli, Abe ?

- C'est vrai, répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il est devenu un vieillard à longue barbe.

Ariana éclata de rire et, surpris, le tenancier du pub réalisa que son frère aussi riait. Il ne l'avait pas vu rire depuis… depuis…

- Il ne manque plus que Gellert et nous serons au complet ! lança la gamine, réjouie. Mais il a la grippe, de toute façon, ça ne serait pas amusant. Il est grognon comme Abe quand il est malade.

Albus cessa immédiatement de rire. Abe, sans savoir pourquoi, se sentit embarrassé.

- Elle dit souvent ce genre de choses ? demanda-t-il paisiblement, mais Aberforth entendait sous ses mots le tremblement intérieur, souffrant, qui s'était emparé de lui.

- Un peu trop souvent à mon goût, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

- À quelle fréquence parle-t-elle de _lui_ ? dit Albus, toujours aussi calmement.

Abe haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Une ou deux fois par semaine, peut-être. Souvent pour dire des idioties de ce genre. La grippe… n'importe quoi. Il y a environ un mois, elle affirmait que ceux qui étaient chargés de le surveiller lui avaient cassé l'épaule pour s'amuser. Ça m'a bien fait rire.

Albus avait encore blêmi, si c'était possible.

- Il y a trois semaines, j'ai reçu une lettre de la direction de Nurmengard, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'Abe dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir ce qu'il disait. On m'annonçait qu'il avait fait une tentative d'évasion et qu'en voulant le retenir, les gardes lui avaient démis l'épaule. Ils ont été obligés d'appeler un Médicomage pour la lui remettre en place, voilà pourquoi je l'ai su. Ils désiraient que je m'occupe des frais.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard en silence.

- Tu n'as pas payé, j'espère.

- Bien sûr que si. J'ai accepté librement d'être tenu responsable de ses actes depuis des années.

- Tu l'aimes encore ! l'accusa Abe, furieux. Même après toutes ces années, même après ce qu'il a fait, tu… Comment peux-tu ?!

Albus ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Il contempla le visage enjoué de sa sœur.

- Comment l'a-t-elle su ? demanda-t-il doucement, d'un ton presque implorant.

- Ariana a toujours été spéciale, répondit Aberforth, bourru. Son tableau ne peut que l'être aussi.

Pendant quelques secondes, son frère parut sur le point de dire quelque chose. Puis, les traits tirés, il se détourna.

- Je pars, dit-il simplement. Je t'informerai de la date de la prochaine réunion. Prends soin d'elle.

Abe hocha la tête.

- Et de toi, ajouta Albus, les yeux rivés aux siens.

Son frère ne répondit pas.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

- Tu persistes à lui faire confiance !

- Tu n'es pas habilité à décider à ma place qui sont les gens de confiance, rétorqua sèchement Albus.

Sa main brûlée, inutilisable, pendait à sa droite. Aberforth évitait d'y poser les yeux. Cette apparence desséchée, friable, lui déplaisait profondément et le rendait mal à l'aise.

- Tu es fou ! cria-t-il. Cet homme a fait le Serment Inviolable de te tuer !

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, dit calmement Albus.

- Pour mieux te la prendre !

Hors de lui, Aberforth frappa son poing contre la table.

- Tu désires mourir ? C'est indigne de toi, Albus !

- Il m'a dit lorsque c'est arrivé qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un an à vivre. Cette année est écoulée.

- Non ! Pas si tu ne le veux pas !

Il était incapable de contrôler sa fureur. Un tel renoncement était si loin des habitudes de son aîné ! Il aurait voulu frapper ce visage serein, comme autrefois, effacer ce qu'il venait de dire et surtout, surtout, repousser les sentiments de colère, d'impuissance, qui le submergeaient à l'instant.

- Albus… !

- Aberforth.

La voix ferme, de glace, le força à se contenir.

- Ce soir, je pars chercher l'Horcruxe avec Harry. Je t'en conjure, garde ce miroir et veille sur lui. Ils profiteront sûrement de ma faiblesse quand je reviendrai pour attaquer. Je dois mettre le petit en sécurité.

L'aîné ferma les paupières quelques secondes, les rouvrit.

- S'il te plait… si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour le reste du monde.

_Un jour, quand tu seras le seul à te souvenir, tu sauras que j'avais raison…_

Aberforth baissa la tête et se laissa tomber sur son tabouret en signe de défaite. Il aurait voulu lui parler du nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac, mais lorsqu'il se releva, son frère était déjà parti.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Le nœud persistait. S'il avait pu se parler à lui-même, il aurait dit à son estomac combien c'était ridicule, qu'il ne lui restait plus personne, qu'il était le dernier de sa famille depuis bientôt un an… qu'il n'allait certainement pas ressentir sa propre mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Un éclair déchira la nuit. Frénétiquement, il s'empara du miroir et le scruta attentivement. Un visage terrifié apparut. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Des yeux verts lumineux, comme ceux de…

- Aidez-nous ! hurlait le garçon. Nous sommes dans la cave du Manoir Malfoy, aidez-nous !

Aberforth leva les yeux vers le portrait qui le regardait d'un air soucieux.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, murmura-t-il.

La petite fille courut le long du couloir et disparut. Elle fut bientôt de retour. Seule.

- Il arrive, dit-elle d'une voix claironnante, enfantine.

Un elfe transplana tout près de lui. Aberforth sursauta.

- Dobby ?

- Dobby peut aider, monsieur ! Dobby veut aider Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dites à Dobby où se trouve Harry Potter, il pourra le ramener en sécurité chez lui, à la maison, à Poudlard !

- Les caves du Manoir Malfoy, répondit Aberforth, la gorge nouée. Vite !

Dobby transplana. Le mur derrière lui grinça. Une figure qu'il connaissait bien maintenant lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Que s'est-il passé, Abe ? demanda Neville. Pourquoi Dobby est-il parti comme ça ?

- Potter a fini par donner signe de vie, et comme d'habitude, il est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, grommela Aberforth.

Son estomac était plus noué que jamais, et il commençait à ressentir des nausées d'anxiété. Neville s'assit près de lui, inquiet.

- Bon, allez, raconte-moi vos dernières frasques, que je pense à autre chose, grogna-t-il à l'étudiant près de lui.

Neville sourit.

- Eh bien… Hier, tiens, tu sais que la Salle refuse toujours de s'ouvrir pour les Carrow, commença-t-il. Alors, la dernière fois que Seamus est sorti, il est arrivé au septième étage, tout près du nouvel emplacement du Chevalier du Catogan. Lequel a commencé à faire du boucan, comme d'habitude, alors il a essayé de le semer, tu vois… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être repéré.

- Oui ? demanda Aberforth, encourageant le jeune homme à poursuivre.

Ses mains étaient crispées contre son estomac et cette impression de flottement s'intensifiait à chaque seconde écoulée.

- Alors voilà, quand Seamus a voulu prendre les escaliers, il a réalisé qu'Alecto Carrow était sous lui, deux étages plus bas. Il a voulu lui jouer un petit tour. Il avait sur lui quelques bombabouses, rien de bien méchant… Mais tu sais à quel point Seamus vise mal, non ? Quand il a lancé la première boule, elle est tombée contre la balustrade, elle a rebondi et elle a frappé l'arrière de la tête de la sœur Carrow. Du coup, branle-bas général ! Seamus laisse tomber toutes ses provisions dans les escaliers et fuit à toutes jambes, avec Rusard, Miss Teigne et Amycus-tête-de-lard-Carrow au derrière ! Et alors…

- Abe ? dit une petite voix cristalline.

Aberforth leva la main pour interrompre Neville.

- Oui, Ariana ?

La petite fille du portrait avait l'air chagrin.

- Il est mort, Abe.

Son estomac fit un bond.

- Qui ? Qui est mort ?!

La petite fille pencha la tête.

- Gellert. Il est mort maintenant.

- Qui ? demanda poliment Neville, perplexe.

- C'est Tu-sais-qui qui l'a tué, ajouta la gamine.

Aberforth sentit le nœud de son estomac se détendre, laissant place au vide qu'il ressentait toujours après le dénouement. Il se crispa intérieurement. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Ariana avait raison. Et il était véritablement seul à se souvenir, à présent.

Neville, assis près de lui, se releva lentement.

- C'est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il simplement, sans demander davantage. _Il _va venir ici.

Le vieux tenancier hocha la tête, incapable de répondre à voix haute.

- Alors je vais avertir les autres, dit le jeune homme, déterminé. Nous allons nous préparer. Je sais qu'Harry reviendra à Poudlard pour se battre avec nous. J'en suis certain !

- Mon gars…

Abe sentit sa voix vaciller, et il maudit sa vieillesse, il maudit la faiblesse qui s'était emparée de lui. Il maudit ses convictions qui s'effondraient.

- … bonne chance. Nous allons en avoir besoin.

Il attendit que le jeune homme ait reprit le chemin de Poudlard pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

L'aube se levait, rosée, orangée, et illuminait les décombres qui jonchaient la pelouse. Lentement, trois silhouettes s'approchèrent du lac. Elles vacillaient de fatigue mais les sourires qui éclairaient leurs visages étaient doux, à l'opposé du carnage qui s'était déroulé cette nuit-là. Aberforth, qui s'était tenu sous le saule pleureur, les regarda passer sans un mot. Il savait où ils allaient. Il savait également qu'ils prendraient leur temps, car ce matin où tout se terminait, plus rien ne pressait.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, le vieil homme se releva, grimaçant légèrement lorsque ses articulations craquèrent. Il se mit rapidement en marche. Il voulait arriver à la tombe avant eux.

Le marbre blanc, fracassé, découvrait le visage serein d'Albus, presque parfaitement conservé, la peau à peine un peu plus tirée sur les os, à peine un peu plus jaune. Aberforth contempla le corps de son frère. Tant de non-dits… tant de sentiments camouflés… Lui qui avait cru échapper à la malédiction familiale, il n'était, en fin de compte, pas si différent.

Les voix s'approchèrent et il sourit. Il était temps de se mettre à reconstruire le monde.

- Tu sauras comment faire ? dit Ron, intrigué.

- La baguette, elle, le saura… répondit évasivement Harry.

- Mais Harry, tu as bien l'intention de la remettre dans le cercueil, n'est-ce pas ?s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est simplement que…

- Je vais le faire, si vous voulez bien, dit Aberforth calmement. Je le lui dois bien.

Les trois jeunes gens, surpris, ne pipèrent mot. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Puis, comme s'il n'était pas étonné de le trouver là, Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha lentement de la dernière demeure de son mentor. Il prit une grande inspiration et glissa la Baguette de Sureau sous le linceul, près du cœur. Il recula presque aussitôt, comme si le marbre blanc exerçait une influence malsaine sur lui. Aberforth, lui, savait que ce n'était pas la tombe… mais la Baguette.

Le vieil homme soupira.

Au moment où il entrouvrit les lèvres pour prononcer l'incantation, un cri perçant fendit les airs. Là-haut, dans le ciel, un phénix fendait l'horizon, éclipsant le soleil de son éclat flamboyant.

- Fumseck, murmura Aberforth quand l'oiseau se posa sur son épaule. Tu es revenu.

Le phénix laissa échapper un chant qui ressemblait à de l'encouragement. _Vas-y. Tu peux y arriver. Fais-le. Je suis avec toi_. Le vieil homme acquiesça et prononça le sort.

Lentement, le marbre se reconstitua, refermant la blessure de pierre sur le visage solennel. Le corps d'Albus disparaissait lentement, retournait dans son cercueil, protégé des assauts du monde extérieur en compagnie de la baguette qui avait fait à la fois sa chance et sa malchance.

C'était enfin terminé.

Les trois jeunes gens s'éloignèrent, laissant Aberforth et Fumseck devant la tombe. Le vieil homme, essoufflé, posa ses mains sur le haut du cercueil et sentit la fraîcheur de la pierre sous ses doigts. Il abaissa ses paupières, laissant l'astre du jour réchauffer son sang, caresser son visage, le faire sien.

- Tu as réussi, vieux frère, murmura-t-il.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, jeta un dernier regard en arrière, puis retourna au château avec son nouveau compagnon. Après tout, l'heure était à la fête.

_Repose en paix, Albus. _

_Avec ma bénédiction, peut-être. _

**Les reviews sont la pitance des artistes ! Si vous avez apprécié cette fic, faites-le moi savoir, s'il vous plait !**


End file.
